This invention relates to an antenna provided to a vehicle rear window glass for receiving FM radio and television (TV) broadcast waves, the antenna being made up of conductive strips attached to the window glass by using a space left above the defogging heater strips. The antenna is particularly suited to automobiles.
In recent automobiles there is a trend to adoption of a so-called window glass antenna for receiving radio broadcast waves, and there is an increasing demand for a window glass antenna which can efficiently receive both FM radio broadcast waves and TV broadcast waves. To meet such a demand there are several proposals.
For example, JP-A 61-203702 proposes a windshield antenna comprising, as an essential element, a conductive strip which extends vertically in the middle region of the windshield, and JP-A 61-121603 proposes an automobile rear window glass antenna which is disposed in a space left above an array of defogging heater strips and constructed so as to be able to receive both FM radio broadcast waves and TV broadcast waves.
However, in the case of providing an antenna in the middle region of the windshield it is inevitable that the driver's field of view is obstructed. In the case of a rear window glass antenna only a narrow space above the defogging heater strips is allowed for the antenna, and for this reason it is difficult to construct an antenna which exhibits high reception gains over a wide range of frequency inlcuding the FM radio broadcasting bands and both the VHF and UHF bands for TV broadcasting.